This invention relates to a technique for managing access rights of resources of a storage system. More specifically, this invention relates to a technique for maintaining a matching characteristic as to access rights set in a plurality of managing programs.
In recent years, since quantities of logical volumes managed by storage systems (disk array systems) are increased, and high functional performance and various sorts of functions are provided by these storage systems, various sorts of storage management programs capable of supporting system operation management are required.
Since various sorts of these management programs are provided, there are increasing cases where a plurality of management programs are utilized at the same time. Then, access rights of users which are defined in each of these management programs are required to be set for every management program, so that setting operations become cumbersome. As a result, human errors may easily occur, and thus, matching characteristics as to access rights among these programs can be hardly maintained. Accordingly, there is such a risk that security levels are lowered.
As means for solving the above-explained problem, the following technical idea has been disclosed (refer to JP 2004-303023 A). In other words, since access rights for a plurality of programs are managed in a concentrated manner, setting cost of an administrator may be saved, and a system having a high security level may be provided.